


I don't want the world to see me.

by weeziewoo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, JFC, One Shot, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Song fic, song: Iris by the goo goo dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeziewoo/pseuds/weeziewoo
Summary: I don't know how to summerise this, other then holy shit on a stick. I'm the worst.





	I don't want the world to see me.

_And I don’t want the world to see me._

 

He looked down at his arms, with one thought on his mind.

 

_‘Cause I don’t think that they’d understand._

 

He thought of Jeremy, his best friend, who abandoned him.

 

_When everything’s meant to be broken._

 

He poured a hand full of Prozac into his hand.

 

_I just want you to know who I am._

He crammed the pills into mouth and washed them away with water.

 

_And you can’t fight the tears that ain’t coming._

He picked up the razor blade from in front of him.

 

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

He brought the blade down against his arm and sliced from the base of his wrist to his elbow.

 

_When everything feels like the movies._

He did the same thing to his other arm, and his vision began to blur.

 

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive._

His vision went dark. His eyes closed, and would never open again.


End file.
